Bajo las flores de Sakura
by Lin Zu
Summary: Ritsu y Takano vuelven a encontrarse y justamente se dirigen al mismo lugar, el cual fue la primera vez donde se habían conocido y enamorado...que ¿hará Takano? entren, lean y disfruten :D


Bueno, este fic es dedicado con mucho cariño a Arii-san w y a todas las fans de Sekaiichi, demo…nada de esto me pertenece (solo el fic) y lo único que les digo es…!disfrútenlo¡ n w n

Bajo las flores de Sakura

Una mañana templada, se encontraba un joven de cabellos cafés claros, ojos color esmeralda y una piel blanca y tersa que era acurrucada por una manta color celeste como el cielo, mientras dormía plácidamente en su habitación de su nuevo departamento, soñaba tan feliz hasta que su despertador sonó, eso significaba "hora de irte a tu infierno", el chico se levantó a duras penas, sin ganas de ir, sabía que después de tomar su "delicioso desayuno" y su breve cambio de ropa, iba a salir corriendo, topándose con su querido jefe, luego tener que editar, marcar y arreglar mangas de parte de su Mangaka y a la final, sin tener ni un descanso , seguir trabajando por orden de su jefe.

-Onodera!- era lo único que no quería escuchar, le dio un escalofrío en la espalda al saber de qué persona se trataba.

-buenos días…Takano-san jeje.-saludó mientras su aura se volvía cada vez más oscura, mientras desvía su mirada para no toparse con esos enloquecedores ojos avellana.

-vamos, yo te llevo.-ofreció su jefe.

-N-no! ¿Qué ha de pensar la gente si nos ve?¡.-preguntó sonrojado el subordinado.

-Onodera, ¿desde cuándo te importa lo que la gente diga?.-interrogó el mayor acorralando al chico contra la pared, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso y sonrojado.

-Desde que te burlaste de mi.-le respondió por ultimo, empujándolo y yéndose en busca de su tren. Takano no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando en frente viendo como SU Ritsu se marchaba, respiró hondo y se colocó una mano en la cabeza insignia de molestia.

-Dios…¿Cuándo lo entenderá?.-se preguntó mentalmente el de cabellos Azabaches, dirigiéndose a su auto para conducir y llegar a su trabajo.

Tal y como lo había predicho Onodera Ritsu, mucho y mucho más trabajo de parte de Moutou-sensei e igualmente su superior, todo era igual, solo que, Taj¡kano-san su jefe, su había ido más temprano que todos de Marukawa. Ya habían terminado su jornada correspondiente, era temprano y Kisa había invitado para ir a tomar, pero el oji-verde se había tenido que negar, ya que, no tenía muy buenas experiencias de cuando se pasaba de tragos y se había escapado dando como escusa de que tenía que ir a un importante lugar.

Ya se encontraba caminando por la frías calles, pensando si ir o no ir a su antiguo instituto, ¡a recordad como era antes?, ¿a esperar que una luz lo ilumine?, ya no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, solo quería estar solo…más que sea un rato…recordando aquellos puros momentos.

-Dios…ya se me hizo tarde…!pero tengo que ir¡ si no…nunca aclararé las cosas en mi mismo.-se dijo con algo de determinación el chico de cabellos chocolates mientras se revolvía los cabellos, ya había pasado algunas calles y algunas estaciones, pero por fin había llegado a su antiguo instituto, el lugar donde había conocido a su primer e inolvidable amor.

Caminaba a paso lento, observando cada rincón de su ex colegio –Como ha cambiado…-pensó, hasta que se topo con un enorme árbol de Sakura, que a la vez, expandía un delicioso olor y emanaba pétalos que se dejaban llevar por la corriente del viento, se le venían muchos recuerdos de su adolescencia, recuerdos que a la vez, eran difíciles de olvidar.

No espero mucho y fue al interior del edificio, miraba cada aula que se encontraba, todas estaban bien decoradas y arregladas, hasta que observo una puerta a su derecha, en la parte superior de esta decía: "Biblioteca", se puso un tanto sonriente, puesto que en ese lugar había pasado uno de sus mejores momentos, donde se declaró, sí, aquel día fue muy maravilloso y vergonzoso para él, no se hizo de esperar y entro, todo se veía igual, los libros en sus estantes, las mismas sillas con su mesas en orden y las ventanas cerradas.

Siguió su camino, observando libro por libro puestos en el estante, pero sintió una presencia atrás suyo, su piel se erizo, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, sus piernas temblaban, ¿Por qué?, era muy simple para él, estaba percibiendo aquella esencia de tabaco y café combinada con una loción varonil que siempre lo enloquecían, sí, no cabía duda alguna, era su jefe, Takano Masamune.

-¿Qué hace el novato aquí?-preguntó por detrás de a Onodera , con cara de pocos amigos.

-L-lo mismo pregunto yo Takano-san…¿qué haces aquí?.- Ritsu no podía creer que él estuviera ahí en frente, era lo que menos quería en esos momentos, pero para su mala suerte, no podía cambiar nada.

-Pues…a recordar viejos tiempos…ver los libros de ahora y entre otras cosas…que no he olvidado para nada…-le respondió a su pregunta cada vez acercándose un poco más a su subordinado, pero este no se atrevía a mirar le a los ojos a Takano, porque sabía que iba a caer muy fuerte ante esa mirada tan…pero tan seductora que siempre le dedicaba a él.

Quedaron en minutos de silencio, cada vez el ambiente se tensaba más y más, Riichan aun no era capaz de mirarlo manteniendo su vista para un lado, ya estaba dispuesto a irse, pero unos fuertes y cálidos brazos lo rodearon por toda su espalda, aquello no era un sueño, era la realidad, Saga-sempai y el se volvían a encontrar, como cuando fue la primera vez que se habían conocido.

-Te amo Ritsu…no sabes…cuanto te amo…-le confesó recargando su rostro en el hombro de Onodera, mientras a este se tornaba un violento sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Te amo Ritsu.- volvió a susurrar en su oído.

-¡Suéltame!-trató de defenderse el otro, queriendo escaparse del agarre departe del mayor , pero era en vano, era muy obvio que su jefe era más fuerte que él, por lo tanto, no podía hacer nada si eso era lo que quería.

-No, nunca me cansare de decirlo…se que aún tengo oportunidad…así que no te cierres…y mira lo que de verdad quieres…Te amo mucho Ritsu…así lo niegues…-le advirtió aprisionándolo al castaño más contra sí, mientras que este apretaba más sus ojos para contener sus lagrimas, nó, ya no quería que se burlen de él.

-¡Ya no te burles de mí!-exclamó zafándose del agarre, cayendo para atrás al suelo, cosa que Takano tampoco pudo evitar y terminaron en: Takano encima de Ritsu más o menos en una posición comprometedora, ese privilegio no fue desaprovechado por Takano y lo acorralo con sus brazos.

-¡O-oi, suéltame y déjame levantarme¡.- estaba demasiado nervioso y no podía dejar de tartamudear.

-¡Cállate¡ ¡¿Sabes lo que es tener a la persona que amas frente a ti y no poder hacer mucho al respecto, eh?.-descargó todo lo que quería decir, dejando a Ritsu sin habla y con los ojos como platos, mientras su jefe lo miraba directamente sin rodeos, esta vez, ya no podía esquivarlos y se perdió en aquellos penetrantes e hipnotizantes ojos color avellana.

-Ritsu, te amo.-inquirió.

-¡No¡- trato con todas sus fuerzas de no seguir mirándolo.

-Mírame.-ordenó

-¡No!- el de ojos esmeraldas sabía que muy pronto caería antes las palabras del mayor, pero a Takano solo le bastó que este volviera a negar, para tomar de inmediato otras medidas, lo beso con gran intensidad, como si de eso dependiera, mientras que el de abajo suyo se sonrojaba hasta quedar como un tomate y temblaba.

-!¿Qué planeas?¡.-exclamó el más bajo.

-Que me vuelvas a amar…-respondió sin rodeos y con simpleza, cosa que Ritsu no pudo aguantar más y lo empujó para poder pararse, zafarse de su agarre y a la vez salir corriendo, pero eso no duro mucho, este se tropezó con un libro que estaba botado en el piso y volvió a caer, esta vez, boca abajo.

El viento era muy fuerte y las ventanas no pudieron evitar abrirse dejando entrar una cantidad notable de pétalos de Sakura dentro de la biblioteca…sí, era como aquella vez, donde Ritsu había confesado sus sentimientos con algo de temor, pero sabiendo bien lo que quería.-pero…eso era antes…-pensó, pero fue interrumpido cuando sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban por el pecho, acto que hizo que su corazón se volviera a acelerar en cuestión de segundos.

-Si no me crees…por favor…pregúntaselo a él…-musito refiriéndose a su latente corazón, mientras lo iba atrayendo más hacia sí.

-Ritsu…te amo.- volvió a confesar.

-…-no recibió respuesta alguna, así que decidió hablar una vez más, pero fue interrumpido por los labios del de cabellos color chocolate.

-S-saga-sempai…¡también te amo! Sé que ha pasado mucho…pero…creí que te estabas burlando de mi…y por eso…pensé que lo mejor sería olvidarte, pero me di cuenta de que así no debían de ser las cosas.-su voz sonaba nerviosa y temblorosa, no aguantó las ganas de poder llorar y aferrarse al peli-azabache que un día amo y sigue amando.

Takano abrió bien los ojos ante la magnífica declaración de su primer amor, se sentía muy feliz, ya lo había vuelto a aceptar y ese era una gran paso para comenzar de nuevo, ambos seguían en el suelo, como anteriormente, Takano encima de Ritsu, sus corazones permanecían latentes en una gran velocidad y ninguno de los dos decía algo, el de ojos avellanas seguía abrazando el de peli café, luego fue desprendiendo cada prenda de poco en poco, hasta quedar solo con sus pantalones, se volvió a colocar encima de un sonrojado Ritsu y comenzó a desnudarlos desasiéndose de aquellas molestosas ropas.

-Hare que grites que me amas.-musito seductoramente en su oído.

-!No digas esas cosas vergonzosas¡.- ya empezaba a caer ante él, y no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Ya cuando dejo semi-desnudo a su Ritsu, este fue recorriendo el cuello del Oji-verde besando y succionando cada rincón de este de su piel, dejando como resultado como pequeños puntos rojos, mientras su subordinado lanzaba suspiros de placer y su climax fue aumentando poco a poco, Masamune ya no podía aguantar las ganas de estar aún más unido con Ritsu, no, SU Ritsu y quería que este también disfrutara de aquel momento, así que empezó a acariciar su rostro con su frías y a la vez cálidas manos que enloquecían al de cabellos color café y buscaba aquellos ojos tímidos que solo a él le mostraba.

-Onodera, te amo.- dijo por último para luego adentrarse en él, mientras tanto el contrario no pudo aguantar dejar escapara gemidos y lagrimas, mescla de dolor y placer, las embestidas eran un tanto fuertes para este y no dejaba de contenerse.

-!Ah…ahh…T-taka…T-takano-san¡ N-no…baja…el…Ahhh ritmo…Ahhh por favor…-le avisó en medio de sus gemidos, el mayor le hizo caso y fue bajando las embestidas, el menor se fue tranquilizando por lo que estaba totalmente rojo, pero por dentro muy feliz de poder estar con la persona que tanto amaba y deseaba, sus respiraciones estaba agitada por aquel acto de unión, sin embargo, la de el joven Onodera lo era más, al sentir a Takano-san recostado en su pecho, escuchando sus acelerados latidos de parte de su feliz corazón.

-Me alegra, no, me pone feliz de que también lo estés.-le dijo dedicándole una de sus sonrisas, esas sonrisas que reflejan sinceridad y honestidad que pocas veces mostraba.

-Ahora tú escucha el mío otra vez…-Takano fue acercando su pecho a Ritsu y también dirigiendo sus labios que por instinto de acercaban a los de Onodera, en busca de más. Y así fue como unieron sus cuerpos e intercambiaron sus latidos de sus corazones, era ese momento que Masamune y Ritsu esperaban desde hace 10 largos y solitarios años.

A la mañana siguiente el joven Ritsu se encontraba en los protectores brazos de su jefe, en medio de todos los pétalos de Sakura que había desprendido anoche el árbol, el menor habría sus esmeraldas ojos de hito en hito, hasta quedar completamente abiertos, junto con sus rosadas mejillas, que poco a poco tornaba un fuerte color carmesí al tener a su Saga-sempai, tan…tan cerca de él sintiendo su cálida y calmada respiración , mientras escuchaba su voz que hablaba entre sueños y debía "Te amo, Ritsu" Onodera solo se limitó a derramar alguna lagrimas, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad y sonreír para lo recién escuchado .

-También te amo Saga-sempai.- dijo casi susurro, para luego volverse a dormir en sus acogedores brazos.

Fin

Espero que le haya gustado ^^

~Linzu-chan~


End file.
